


so tonight let's be honest, we all want to be wanted.

by IncrediblyAsh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, harry is pretty and yelps a lot, louis can't stand it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncrediblyAsh/pseuds/IncrediblyAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn starts seeing someone new, Louis is expecting a constant battle for his best friend's attention. What he doesn’t expect, however, is how infatuated he’d be with Zayn's curly haired, green eyed boything who yelps on occasion and just needs a little push to let loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so tonight let's be honest, we all want to be wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a little messy and it's my first fic on here and I'm scared and don't yell at me. I can't decide if I want to make this four or three chapters, so until I find out it'll be set on that haunting little question mark.  
> Title from James Blunt's 'I'll Be Your Man'. My ex-boyfriend dedicated this song to me so it's a little awkward but I'm just gonna roll with it.
> 
> Here we goooo.

It is half past five in the morning when Zayn walks in on Louis watching Skins reruns on the couch again. It’s not unusual but Zayn knows he probably hasn’t slept at all, and when Louis goes an entire night without sleeping it’s usually because he’s lonely.

“Where were you?” Louis asks, his voice crusty due to disuse, eyes red and tired. And yep, it’s exactly what Zayn suspected.

“A friend’s. Sorry I didn’t ring to tell you.” He really is sorry, it’s hard to leave Louis ever since Aiden did. He feels like it reminds Louis, and Louis doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that over and over.

“It’s fine, it’s not like you’re my mother.” But Louis sounds sad, like he knows Zayn pities him.

It’s not that he wants Zayn to be there like all the time, it’s just. It would be nice, wouldn’t it? He doesn’t like to be lonely and Zayn is always warm and never mean to Louis. He’s patient and gentle, like Aiden was up until the end. And It’s not like Louis feels like that for Zayn, not at all, but even when he was little he was always one to replace things right away. A broken toy, and dead dog, a lost friend. He didn’t like empty spaces in his life then, and he still doesn’t tolerate them now.

But recently Zayn’s been gone all the time, away at this “friend’s” house. It’s eating away at Louis who it could be but he doesn’t want to come off as overprotective, or worse, jealous.

Zayn sighs, bringing his pocket change over to empty it in the jar on the counter. He hangs up his coat and takes off his shoes slowly before making his way over to Louis, like he knows and is pushing off what’s coming next.

“I suppose you’d like to know who this friend is, yeah?” He’s curled up to Louis now, and the older boy honestly couldn’t be happier with the contact. “I’ve been meaning to mention it to you for a while, actually.” At Louis’s raised eyebrow, Zayn continues. “He might be more than a friend…”

Louis’s reaction must be completely expected, he thinks, because Zayn knows him. Knows the smile on his face faltered a bit and the new one has to be plastered on in a special way to stay. Knows his next words are nothing but a front: “You sly dog, Malik, you’ve got yourself a husband!”

“Not a husband, just a—”

“Casual shag? No, I don’t think so; you’re over there too much.” 

“I wasn’t going to say shag, I was going to say thing—”

Louis interrupts again, “Well, that’s not very reassuring. I’m sure he’d love to hear that.”

Zayn smiles and Louis has to hold back a groan because he knows he’s opened up a window for opportunity. “Well, you can tell him yourself when you meet him tomorrow night. He’s coming over for dinner.” He’s clapped Louis’s knee in parting and is out of the room by the time Louis can open his mouth.

Well, that’s that. 

 

Louis had always been clingy, ever since he was younger. He was different from the other kids in that way. If he found a friend he would stick with them and it hurt when they had other friends or picked the other boys over him. He couldn’t really do much for himself, either. He was too worried that if he was independent he wouldn’t get help or attention. He needed attention.

When Louis met Zayn they were both fifteen and Zayn moved next door. They got to be so close at such a crucial time in Louis’s life, when he was beginning to notice that he couldn’t rely on his mom forever. He also began noticing things involving boys. It was around that time that he realized he didn’t like girls the same time he liked boys, and when he brought it up to Zayn he was surprised to hear that Zayn felt the same way.

Naturally, that was the beginning of the boys’ first relationship. They spent almost every night together, curled up in either Louis’ full or Zayn’s twin bed, kissing with the radio low and their unsuspecting parents asleep. That went on for about a year, innocently enough. They touched each other for the first time when they set up a tent in Louis’s backyard, and Zayn took Louis’s virginity three weeks later in the same tent, but in Zayn’s backyard. Louis thought he was in love.

They were on and off for years due to Zayn’s moodiness as a teenager and Louis’s dependency issues. Zayn liked to hang out with a wide variety of people and Louis was always worried. They fought a lot as a couple and realized only then that they were still caught up in that pubescent teenage love story and that they could save their friendship if they worked hard enough. Strangely enough, it brought them closer together. When they both graduated they bought an apartment together. Louis met Aiden at that point and they dated for two years before Louis found him with Matt, a mutual friend of theirs and it was done with. Louis vowed to not let himself get hurt like that again, but Zayn had always been a weak spot in his armor.

 

For years Louis had been all of Zayn’s focus, and now that was in jeopardy. It was not okay.

Louis is the single most jealous person he thinks in the world. He has a circle of people who he is very close to and protective of, and if anyone that could be a threat to him tries to take a step towards one of those people he gets very upset and very jealous. Zayn is one of those people.

Jealousy does not look good on Louis. He knows this, of course. He knows what his flattering shades are, and green is not one of them. Never has been, never will.

Usually he doesn’t care. Usually when he’s jealous it’s because his mum’s paying more attention to the twins, or his co-workers are getting better tips, or Zayn’s getting closer to a friend that in his mind could potentially take his best friend slot. 

This situation is different, though. It’s delicate, and he’s never been in one like it before with Zayn. He knows Zayn has admirers; he’s dealt with them for years. Zayn’s just never really been interested before. His artwork had taken up the last few years of his life and outside of Louis and a few close pals of theirs he had never really had time to hang out with anyone else. All of their friends thought they were secretly dating because of the amount of time they spent together, and it had never bothered Louis or even Zayn as far as he knew.

So obviously he can’t be openly jealous about Zayn’s new boyfriend, because he honestly isn’t interested in Zayn like that anymore and that seems to be the only way this situation would appear. He’s only jealous because he had been the center of Zayn’s attention for years, and suddenly there’s a boyfriend? How is a best friend supposed to go up against that? Louis thinks he might have to, like, be nice to the enemy Zayn’s boything. Disgusting. 

So he tidies up around the house like the good little housewife he sometimes poses as, and he does the dishes and basically everything involving dinner except for the actual food (Zayn doesn’t let him near the oven unless he’s holding his hand). And it’s all very nice and domestic until Louis remembers the reasoning behind it all. 

Zayn gets home half past four and gets started on dinner right away.

“Excited, huh?” Louis teases from his position on the island across from Zayn.

The boy in question barely looks up from his place in front of the cutting board. Louis doesn’t know what he’s making, doesn’t really care to ask either. “Nervous, actually. I haven’t done this in a while, remember.”

“Oh, yes. Because they’re usually out the door before breakfast time in the morning.”

“Hey, shut it.” Zayn doesn’t whore around, but he is an active member in the gay nightclub community.

“So, who is this mysterious fella? Have I seen him around? You’re being awfully shady. Where’d you even meet him? What if he’s a serial rapist murderer killer?”

Zayn pauses this time to think, “Wouldn’t that be good? I mean, not good, but it could be worse, couldn’t it?”

Louis gives Zayn’s back a look. “Malik.”

“You don’t know him, aright? I met him at the studio.”

“Artist?” Oh gosh, Louis hoped he wasn’t. He had enough of Zayn’s art talk as it was.

“No, potential buyer. He was looking to gift a friend. We started talking and went for drinks after my shift.”

“What does he do?” Louis’s still praying for something good to go with.

“He’s a student. Studying law.”

Well, there goes that plan. Zayn always liked the intelligent ones.

“Of course he is,” He mutters, and Zayn has enough mind to know not to acknowledge it. 

“What’s his name? I don’t even know that. Thanks for filling me in, best friend.”

Zayn has a smile in his voice when he answers, and that’s enough to tell Louis how he feels. “Harry Styles.”

 

Of course this Harry Styles shows up perfectly on time, when Zayn’s looking over the table to make sure everything’s alright and Louis’s trying to sneak away for the seventh time. Zayn insists he be at his dinner date and he has no idea why nor any desire to be. 

So at five past seven when Louis opens the door to try and make a run for it, he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is to find a tall, lanky, curly haired beauty walking up.

And if he’s a little in awe when the boy stretches his Hollywood lips over teeth that really must be chemically whitened, he’s not going to show it.

“Hi, I’m Harry. You must be Louis, is Zayn here?” Harry’s hand is out and Louis has half a mind to just walk past him and leave him hanging. He’s stuck between running and jumping on his best friend’s date.

But he’s promised himself he would be a good boy, so he puts his hand in Harry’s grasp and tries not to notice the size difference. “Nice to meet you mate, he’s inside. Come on in.”

Louis can be a good host when he wants to be, so he steps aside and beckons Harry in with a smile of his own and then offers to take his coat. This boy has a gorgeous body, he thinks. Harry smiles at him again and Louis could die.

He’s just pretty, but Louis’s not convinced by this guy yet. His body and mind are in an even battle. So he decides to give him a chance. His mom always told him it was better for everyone involved if he just liked someone rather than hated them. No promises, though. 

He guides Harry into the kitchen where he swears Zayn’s ears even perk up at the sight of his date. It makes Louis burn with jealousy.

He watches the two as they greet with a hug and Harry sneaks a kiss on the draw back, but Louis pretends to not notice. Better for everyone, he remembers. 

Zayn’s cooked some sort of pasta and spent a lot of time and the lights are low and Louis still doesn’t understand why he’s here because this is such a date and he doesn’t want to be on a date with Zayn and his new (hot) boy.

“So, Louis, Zayn tells me you’re going to school to be a teacher?” Harry asks him once they’re all seated.

“Yeah, but obviously it’s nothing compared to being a lawyer, right?” Louis smirks to let him know it’s a joke, but Zayn gives him a look anyways.

“Nah, if I’m completely real about it, we’re both just working towards dealing with childish behavior all day. My coworkers don’t take too many things seriously and I think I have a female colleague who just sits and reads porn all day on her phone. I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

Louis shakes his head sympathetically like he gets it. “Women. Too classy to watch porn, but they’ll read the fuck out of it.”

Harry laughs, and it’s short and loud and quite like a yelp but if Louis’s being honest, it’s one of the cutest sounds he’s ever heard. He’s not being honest tonight, though.

Zayn looks pleased with the way things are going, like half of him expected Louis to lunge across the table at some point or “accidentally” spill his water all over Harry. Louis doesn’t blame his best friend for thinking this way. It’s not completely out of character.

In the middle of dinner Zayn’s cell phone rings and he excuses himself to answer. Louis knows it must be important, so he understands.

“I hope you’re enjoying dinner, Zayn worked really hard on it. He likes you a lot, you know?” Louis asks after he hears Zayn close his bedroom door. He’s a nice guy after all, and he’ll throw a dog a bone every once in a while.

Harry shifts, a little uncomfortable, moving his weight from one side to the other and back again. “Yeah, yeah. He’s incredible. I’m just worried about him being a little further in when I’m… not.”

Oh, no. Maybe he had thrown the dog a bomb, instead. He narrows his eyes at the taller boy. This is his best friend they’re talking about, and this is his best friend’s date not being so sure about said date. Louis is not above hitting pretty people.

“What do you mean? Why would you think that? What do you think you have that Zayn doesn’t?” Louis demands all at once, ignoring Harry’s mouth opening and closing as he tries to cut in to answer.

“It’s not that, Zayn’s perfect. I just don’t know if we’re right for each other, you know? I like him a lot and I’m going to try but I just don’t want him to get too deep in.”

“I feel like you’re talking down on him. I don’t think I like that too much, Styles.”

“I’m not, I swear. I just haven’t been in a relationship in a while, alright? I kind of want to take it slow but I don’t think that’s what Zayn is looking for. Maybe we’re not at the same points in our lives. I don’t want anything serious.”

Louis thinks it over. He supposes it’s nice of Harry to think of Zayn in this situation, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. “I’m his best friend.”

“I… I know?”

“I’m on his side. At least, I’m supposed to be.”

“Alright?”

“But I guess I can prevent myself from doing anything like poisoning your food or jumping on you. For now. Zayn hasn’t been in a relationship in a while either, but he seems to think that you’re special,” Louis sighs. “So that has to mean something.”

Harry smiles, preens under the attention even in such form, and it reminds Louis a bit like those pictures he’d seen online with the huge, smiling human teeth edited onto animals. Harry is maybe a frog. But in a good way.

 

After that first dinner Harry seems to be at the apartment any time Zayn is; and when he’s not, his voice echoes in Louis’s head day and night. Louis deems it completely unnecessary. 

He has no trouble keeping Harry on his mind all by himself.

 

Louis isn’t sure when Harry went from “boy who is taking all of Zayn’s attention from me” to “boy who is taking all of my attention away from everything else”, but it happened and he’s not sure how to feel about it. 

Harry was a perfect guest after Zayn returned and even helped the boys (Zayn) clean up the kitchen. Louis pretended to not be impressed by how perfect he was, but he thinks it was pretty obvious. Leave it to Zayn to find the most flawless person to date, next to himself.

Louis is blaming Harry’s smile and legs for the reappearances he keeps making in the older boy’s mind. He’s just a pretty face, that’s all.

But Louis can’t help to feel insanely attracted to his best friend’s boyfriend (they haven’t labeled it because they’re the type of twats who wouldn’t, but they’re totally boyfriends) and he knows it’s an issue. That’s not supposed to happen, and he isn’t supposed to find comfort in just staring at Harry when they all hang out.

He was, of course, quickly accepted into their little clique, becoming especially close to Niall, who thought that Harry was the greatest invention, like, ever. 

It didn’t really bother Louis that much, except for when he had to see Harry and Zayn be all couple-y and lovely and pretty and perfect for each other right in front of him. Then it kind of sucked. 

Sometimes Louis just got a little carried away. He really found Harry captivating. He liked looking at all his colors. The brown in his hair to the green of his eyes and the pink of his lips. He also had a very active imagination. He could see Harry leaning into him, pressed up everywhere, getting closer, closer, closer, until finally—

Ouch.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Louis shoots an accusing glare at Liam, whose hand was still in the air from where it had just smacked Louis. 

“You were daydreaming and kind of drooling. We’re in public, mate, it’s embarrassing.”

So, Louis might have forgotten that he and Liam were getting lunch. It’s just that he saw this waitress carrying some sort of pasta that looked kind of sort of not really like what Harry had made for him and Zayn last week. He always gets forced into their dates. They’re like a threesome at this point, really.

They’re sitting side by side at the bar, so Louis leans over to apologetically rest his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Sorry, babe. The rest of my attention’s all on you.”

Well, maybe not.

The door to the restaurant opens with a chime and of course the object of Louis’ affection and insanity is the one striding through. He sees the boys and greets them with a radiating smile so bright that Louis thinks it could melt his insides to look like the soup Liam ordered. Gross.

“Louis, Liam! Fancy see you two here. Mind if I crash?” He asks, but he’s already sitting on the barstool next to Louis, gesturing to the person behind the counter for a menu. 

“Of course not,” Liam answers. “I actually need to get going soon, I have an appointment with a client in about an hour, but Louis’ free for the rest of the day. Was actually bothering me to go clubbing with him tonight.”

Zayn’s been out of town for the past few days for his mum’s birthday, so Louis was left alone for the weekend, wingman-less and love-less. 

“I’m free,” Harry offers, looking to the boy next to him. “I mean, if you want.”

No, I don’t want, Louis thinks. I want you, but since I can’t have you, getting drunk with you is probably not a great idea. Instead of declining for that very reason, what comes out of Louis’ mouth is, “Yeah, mate. For sure. Could use the company, and there’s a place I’ve been wanting to try out.”

No. Bad. No. Don’t. No.

“Awesome!” The frog face comes out again and he looks a little too excited to go clubbing. He probably doesn’t get out much.

Fucking hipster.

 

Four hours later find Louis and Harry sitting at a bar, where Louis is nursing a beer and Harry found something fruity to sip on. The talk has been casual so far; football, Zayn, college, Zayn, football. Louis is ready to dance.

“I’m ready to dance,” a slightly tipsy Louis announces, downing his beer before moving into the crowd, knowing the taller boy would follow quickly. They find a nice crowd to squirm into and move with. Louis likes crowds like this, where everyone just kind of gravitates and rubs on each other. 

Harry must not feel the same, because he stays close to Louis, wrapping his long arms around Louis’ smaller shoulders and bringing him backwards to him. They start to move to the beat coming up through their feet and pulsing in their ears, and it’s nice. 

Zayn doesn’t like to dance. He likes to sit and be broody and moody on the sidelines and watch. At least Harry is willing to try.

Louis brings Harry back to the bar after a few songs to cool off and maybe get Harry to loosen up. He’s not so much about pulling anymore, even though he’s seen a few mutual interests. He’s more interested in Harry. He won’t try anything, but he figures he can enjoy his company while it lasts. 

“Shots?” Harry asks over the music, louder than he needs to be and right in Louis’ ear. Louis nods quickly. They drink a bit longer without much talk before Harry speaks again, this time not so loud or close.

“Thanks for bringing me out tonight, man. I don’t really get out much with school and Zayn likes to stay in more often than not, and it’s the same with most of my friends.”

What a cutie. Louis can’t help but offering the younger boy a smile, “No problem, I can only get Zayn to come out with me every once in a while and that’s with a lot of bribery and cigs, so I get you.”

Harry smiles back, of course, because really he’s smiling more often than not, and drinks down another shot before dragging Louis out to dance.

Louis can tell when the alcohol has registered more in Harry’s system, since he gets more relaxed in the crowd and dancing. His hands slide down from Louis’ shoulders to his hips, pulling him back more. Louis thinks it’s a bit risky, but that part of his brain is being heavily overweighed by the drunker part that can’t stop thinking about the way Harry feels all pressed up against him, moving along to the beat and the crowd.

He doesn’t fully register that it’s basically his best friend’s boyfriend that he’s grinding back on, but rather that he’s dancing with the most attractive man in the room.

Harry must not be either, because he makes more of a move to actually push his hips forward into Louis’ before burying his head into the side of Louis’ neck, breathing heavily. 

Louis gets extremely horny when he’s drunk. Well, he’s extremely horny all the time, but even more so when he’s out of his mind a bit and free of responsibility. So he pushes back into Harry, who groans and attaches his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking lightly on the skin.

For everything that turns Louis on, exhibitionism isn't one of them. So he pulls Harry to the bathrooms where it’s dirty and cliché but empty enough, and straight into the stalls.

Almost without even thinking of it, Harry slips to his knees and looks up at Louis, almost as if asking permission. The older boy just quirks an eyebrow, because it’s not like he’s really going to say no.

Harry unzips Louis’ jeans with a teasing glint in his eye but seems to make a last minute decision to not put Louis through any suffering, because he gets his cock out the moment he has access.

He spits on his hand before moving it up and down Louis, twisting at the right moment and getting Louis as hard as he can. By this point, Louis’ biting his lip and trying not to move his hips. He thinks he’s doing a good job until he feels lips enclose the head of his cock.

It’s those lips. The ones he’s admired for days and day dreamed about, and he finally is experiencing them. Harry suckles on the head for a bit and swirls his tongue around, collecting the precum. He doesn't know how Harry knows that that’s his weakness, but it is and he jolts his hips forward a bit just as Harry takes him further into his mouth. 

He doesn’t even gag or look surprised, just keeps going. He licks around Louis’ dick, humming occasionally as he tries to take him deeper and deeper with every stroke of his head down. Louis didn’t even realize that his hand was in Harry’s curls until he starting moving with Harry’s head, pushing him down further every time. 

Louis has never personally been a huge fan of what he likes to call BBBs (bar bathroom blowjobs) but in this moment it’s impossible to mind it. Harry keeps moving his head, letting Louis nearly slip out of his mouth before swirling around the tip again and then pushing back down. It gets to the point where he’s nearly deep throating Louis and Louis has to tap on Harry’s forehead to let him know that he’s close. He expects Harry to pull off, but he keeps going.

He fucking keeps going.

He moves back onto the tip and licks at the precum before swallowing Louis whole, and that’s about all Louis can take of this boy before coming down his throat and watching in surprise as Harry swallows it and works him through his orgasm.

Louis has to push Harry back when he gets too sensitive and watches as Harry leans back onto his knees, wiping at his mouth and catching his breath before looking up and shooting Louis and infamous smile.

Surprisingly the incredible orgasm didn't clear Louis’ head in the slightest, if only made it foggier. So when he leans down to take Harry by the lips it’s the alcohol to blame. When he leads Harry out of the club and into a cab without taking both hands off him, it’s the alcohol to blame. And when he puts Harry in his bed and strips him down to nothing, it’s definitely the alcohol to blame.


End file.
